El árbol de la muerte
by dragon de mala fe
Summary: El pasado no puede quedarse atrás si hay cosas inconclusas en el. Es por eso que Draco ha decidido regresar a Inglaterra después de seis años de ausencia a terminar con todo eso que lo ata y no lo deja ser feliz. sabe que no sera fácil, pero que en esta vida puede serlo. Continuación de "aun no me toca"
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo** : El árbol de la muerte

 **Parejas** : Harco y/o Drarry , entre otras.

 **Genero** : Hurt / comfort. Aventura, Romance, Misterio.

 **Advertencia** : slash/lemon/Rapefic No se porque me molesto en poner esto, si de todas formas las chamaquitas precoses lo van a leer. No menores de edad.

 **Este fic es la continuación de "Aun no me toca" Mi recomendación es leerlo antes para entender la trama.**.

 **disclaimer:** La obra literaria de la cual me baso para estas historias, es de la saga Harry Potter, todos los derechos pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

Los demás personajes y algún vocabulario nuevo es mío.

* * *

Prefacio

Miró el techo blanco intentando recordad como es que había llegado a ese lugar. Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada intentando deslucir en que área de San Mungo se encontraba. Reconoció, por el gran biombo blanco con pequeños dragones que estaba casi al fondo de la estancia donde solía descansar el medimago en turno, que estaba en ortopedia nuevamente. Suspiro con alivio al no haber despertado en traumatología o en heridas producidas por hechizos oscuros como era casi su costumbre. Regreso la vista al techo pensando ahora él porque estaba ahí.

Recordaba bien una redada a una vieja casona a las afueras de la ciudad. Como siempre, eran magos adolecentes en propiedad de varitas ilegales y sobre todo de origen desconocido que utilizaban esa casona para realizar encantamientos a su antojo.

Recuerda que todo estaba siendo demasiado aburrido, entraron, confrontaron a los pequeños delincuentes y cuando se disponían a salir de la casa, esta comenzó a venirse abajo. Su compañero logro desaparecerse con uno de los jóvenes, pero el otro creyó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y se adentró en la casa. Parpadeó de nuevo para recordar más.

Sí, corrió en la dirección que el chico lo hizo esquivando cuanto trozo de madera caía, recuerda haberle dado alcance al tiempo en que…

—¿En serio, Potter?— una voz lo saco por completo del trance en el que se encontraba. Fue consiente de como su corazón comenzó a martillear contra su pecho y como un sudor frio le golpeo la frente. —auror— fue lo que alcanzo a oír de toda la frase, aun sin atreverse a girar la cabeza y caer en la cuenta de que era solamente su imaginación. Debió de haber tardado en silencio porque una mano pálida se cruzó en su campo de visión y la voz se escuchó mucho más cerca.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— los rubios cabellos brillaron a la hora en que se acercaron a él y la mano tibia le tocaba la frente. Fue consiente de un aliento chocando contra su boca y de cómo unos ojos color mercurio inspeccionaban los suyos en busca de algo. —No parece que haya algún trauma— dijo el rubio para sí. Tomó la muñeca ajena sintiendo en sus dedos el pulso acelerado del moreno.

—¡Draco!— fue lo que Harry pudo articular, pues sentía que su voz se había apagado de la impresión. Draco levanto la vista clavándola en la de él, Por unos interminables segundos ninguno dijo nada. Se recorrieron el rostro y el cuerpo adivinando los cambios que 6 años pueden hacer a una persona. Hasta que Malfoy sonrió.

—No cambias, verdad— dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba e intentaba llegar a una de las gavetas azules que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Harry se sobresaltó ante aquel movimiento que en cuanto el rubio se levantó su mano afianzo con fuerza la muñeca del otro. No sabía bien porque había hecho eso, tal vez se debiera al temor de que solo fuera una alucinación y que ese Hombre que se encontraba ante él, no fuera más que producto del trauma que sufrió por el golpe. —¡Tranquilízate!— pidió al ver como el moreno comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—¡Draco!— dijo con más firmeza afianzando el agarre importándole poco que lo estuviera lastimando, lo único que quería es que esa alucinación no se fuera, que se quedara con el más tiempo. —Draco, estas...aquí—

—¡Harry¡ ¡tranquilízate!— pidió intentando soltarse del agarre—¡vamos Harry!, respira— Draco alzo la voz al ver que las pupilas del otro se habían abierto completamente y que su respiración se había aletargado. —Respira— eso fue lo último que escucho. Una densa neblina negra empaño sus ojos y un fuerte silbido tapo sus oídos…

—¡No me venga con eso!—claramente podía escuchar la voz de Draco, pero por alguna extraña razón sus parpados le dolían a muerte. —Si no hubiera llegado a revisarlo…— la palabra quedo en el aire—

—Usted lo alteró— se escuchó una segunda voz, que claramente se percibía enfadada. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos emitiendo un quejido por la luz blanca que dio directo a sus ojos.

—¡uhmm! mi cabeza— volvió a quejarse atrayendo la atención de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?— una voz gruesa y rasposa con la presencia de un hombre de no más de 50 años, con una coqueta barba de candado, le miró con interés. —¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?— preguntó al mismo tiempo en que una carpeta volaba alrededor suyo anotando lo que el medico decía.

—un dolor insoportable en la cabeza— cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de contestar— estaba hablando con Draco y de momento el dolor me surgió con mucha fuerza…—

Cuando el chequeo termino todos los médicos comenzaron a dejar la sala excepción de ese medico barbón y Draco que estaban enfrascados en una plática a susurros. Al terminar de hablar el hombre se acercó a su cama.

—Hoy se quedara aquí— le anticipó el médico, antes de que hiciera su regular berrinche—para ver cómo reacciona con los encantamientos que le hemos aplicado. ¿Algo que se le ofrezca? —

—Me gustaría hablar con Draco, bueno, con el medimago Draco— sonrió cohibido.

Giro la vista en busca de la el rubio y pudo ver claramente un brillo de satisfacción y presunción, que le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ese rubio prepotente no cambiaba ni con el correr de los años. El medico en turno frunció el cejo ante la petición, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Camino hacia la salida un poco tenso pero antes de salir por completo giro en redondo.

—No debe exaltarlo, ni debe quedarse mucho tiempo, el paciente debe descansar—

—Lo sé— sonrió Malfoy— también soy médico, y uno muy calificado, créame que se cómo tratar a un paciente—

El hombre apretó la mandíbula en una clara muestra de que esa última parte no le agrado para nada. Y salió de ahí seguido de su carpeta.

—No cambias ¿verdad? —Draco giró a verlo sonriendo con suficiencia.

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondió al tiempo en que con un movimiento de varita hacia que la venda en la cabeza del castaño fuera remplazada por otra.

—Temí que fueras una alucinación— tomó la mano de Draco cuando este se estaba cerciorando de que la venda estuviera puesta correctamente—de que lo hubiera imaginado—

Por un momento pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en esos preciosos ojos color plata, pero de inmediato fue cambiada por una sonrisa de lado.

—siempre tan cursi como siempre, Potter— contestó Draco soltándose del agarre

Harry rio de buena gana.

—Nunca creí que extrañaría que me llamaras por mi apellido— suspiró con fuerza— realmente hasta este momento sé que lo extrañe—

—Vamos Potter, no te pongas melodramático— hizo otro pase con la varita y las mantas arroparon a Harry— será mejor que descanses que no ha sido un día muy fácil, ¿verdad? — dicho lo último dio la vuelta para retirarse. Sintió la magia rozar su mejilla al tiempo en que escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba. Rodo los ojos por millonésima vez en el día y se giró en redondo con los brazos cruzados a modo de exasperación.

—¡Tenemos que hablar!— fue lo primero que dijo Harry aun con la varita entre sus dedos, sin el menor remordimiento. Tenía que hablar con él y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Draco se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz y tallo con cansancio, sabía que eso pasaría, pero su terquedad de querer saber cómo se encontraba el cuatro ojos fue mayor que su cansancio y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias.

—Potter— dijo en el tono menos rudo que pudo— llevo 36 horas sin dormir y no se tú, pero yo si aprecio mi salud. Así que…— Harry lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Que son cinco minutos más de tu tiempo— debatió Harry, Draco hizo un movimiento de enojo con la varita y miro a Potter nuevamente—si quieres puedes dormir aquí— Harry levantó las sábanas de su pequeña cama y claramente pudo ver un tic nerviosos en los ojos de Draco que le hizo sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Potter— bufó Draco haciendo otro movimiento con la varita.

—¡No!, ¡espera!— gritó Harry elevando la varita para impedir que saliera, pero el pinchazo que sintió en el cuello lo llevo rápidamente a un sueño profundo.

—Estúpido, Potter y sus estúpidas proposiciones— gruñó aún más, dando media vuelta. Deshizo el hechizo y salió de ahí, no sin antes mirar al hombre que dormía en la cama.

Harry había cambiado, ya no era el chico escuálido que vio por última vez en el ministerio, había madurado y debía admitir que le sentaba realmente bien. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta y siguió andando por el pasillo.

Habían pasado ya seis largos años desde la última vez que se vieron, desde esa última vez donde el decidió que no quería aun Harry Potter con arrepentimientos, seis años en donde muchas cosas le cambiaron la vida, seis años en donde su único propósito y meta eran regresar a Inglaterra costara lo que costara, y lo había logrado. Ahora era tiempo de terminar lo que empezó hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno estoy aqui de vuelta. espero que este fic les guste. para las que me conocen pues ya saben que me gusta jugar con el tiempo; pasado y presente o flash back . acá pasara lo mismo.**

 **Este fic es la interacción de Harry y Draco después de seis años de no verse. habrá intrigas, pasión, mentiras, odio, profecías inconclusas que concluyen, habrá mucha mas magia. veremos que tanto han madurado nuestros personajes en este tiempo.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Por cierto. conocen a alguien que quiera ser mi beta por favorrrr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Miserable**

 **Seis años antes**

Miró a la persona que le sonreía en cuanto las llamas verdes se apagaron a su rededor, sonrió devolviendo el gesto, pero no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, su boca comenzó a temblar y las comisuras de su boca dejaron de sonreír, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin que él pudiera detenerlas, se afianzo a la seguridad de los brazos que lo apretaban. Se sintió un tonto por estar llorando, pero el dolor que tenía en su pecho era muy grande. No solo lloraba por el hecho de que había dejado atrás a la única persona que en verdad amó, sino, porque a partir de ese momento dejaría todo lo que él conocía atrás.

—Respira, Draco— escuchó que le decían. Afianzo las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a toser con fuerza, como si tuviera algo atravesado en la garganta que le impedía respirar, como si una fuerza invisible le oprimiera el pecho. Una palma cálida recorrió su espalda intentando calmarlo— ¿te sientes mejor? —

Draco se quedó de rodillas por unos minutos. Su cabeza era un lio de pensamientos y sentimientos. Se sentía sin fuerzas, ánimos. Enterró las uñas en la madera del piso intentando pensar con razonamiento. Realmente no había considerado la situación, simplemente en cuando leyó la carta de Harry las ideas fluyeron solas en su mente haciendo y deshaciendo planes y alternativas. Lo único que había querido en ese momento era alejarse, huir de ese dolor que estaba carcomiéndole el pecho, y porque no, también quería hacer sufrir a Harry Potter, quería devolverle una mísera parte de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

—haber, levanta— una mano se coló por entre su brazo halando para que se levantara—¿te sientes mejor? — la genuina sonrisa que asomaba le hizo pensar que sí.

—¡Gracias! — se irguió cuan alto era y dando un paso la abrazo con fuerza— gracias, paula— ella se quedó un poco descolocada por aquel gesto, pero tan pronto paso la impresión lo abrazo también.

Habían pasado escasos meses desde que paula había dejado Hogwarts y aun lamentaba ese probable hecho. Había sido poco profesional, debía admitirlo, pero como no encariñarse con el hombre que la estrechaba como fuerza buscando algo a lo que anclarse. Se separaron lentamente y ella lo guio hacia al sofá más cercano. Miró a Draco que tenía apoyados sus codos en cada pierna y había unido sus manos. La cabeza gacha le dio la impresión de un hombre derrotado. Miró hacia el frente y se hundió de igual manera en sus pensamientos.

—¡Lo odio! — dijo por fin Draco a nadie en específico, ella regresó a mirarlo entendiendo bien a que se refería— lo odio por no haberme escogido— se restregó las manos por el cabello y se quedó ahí unos segundos, analizando lo que enseguida diría. —los odio a todos; al ministerio: por mandarme de regreso a Hogwarts, hubiera sido preferible morirme en una celda. A ese viejo chiflado de Dumbledor, ni aun después pues de muerto puede dejar de manipular a la gente. A la vieja de macgonagall por hacer que hablara con Potter. Odio a mis padres por haberme dejado solo.

Una taza de té apareció flotando en su campo de visión y sin hacer otro tipo de movimiento más que el de tomar la taza siguió hablando.

—¡Lo odio a él! — chilló apretando con fuerza la porcelana entre sus manos—¡lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! —

—Te refieres a Potter— fue la pregunta de rigor, la que debía de hacer para encaminar lo demás—

Draco sonrió llevándose la taza a la boca, pero ningún liquido se precipito a sus labios, solo el vaho frio de su aliento contra lo que una vez fue una infusión de manzanilla y ahora no era más que un tempano de hielo.

—Aun no lo contralas— paula preguntó al tiempo en que con un pase de varita volvía a calentar el té.

—de hecho lo relegue al olvido cuando empecé a andar con Potter, de alguna forma el me tranquilizaba aun cuando me hacía enojar muy a menudo— suspiró con fuerza recargándose por fin en el respaldo. — ¿a ti como te ha ido? —

—Bien— dijo imitándolo, poniéndose más cómoda y cruzando una pierna se llevó la taza de té a la boca— cuando dejé Hogwarts metí una solicitud para una plaza en San mungo. Creí que tardarían mucho en contestarme pero no fue así, casi a la semana ya estaba instalada en mi nueva oficina. Firme un contrato por un año.

—Eso es magnífico, significa que eres buena en tu trabajo— sonrió de lado— no espera, no pudiste conmigo. Creo que mandare una queja a San Mungo por admitir personal no cualificado—

Paula bufo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados— había olvidado lo irritante que puedes ser—

—Ese es mi encanto, querida— siguió el juego, pero al cabo de unos minutos un pesado silencio se instaló en ambos.

Paula hizo flotar las tazas a la mesita que tenían enfrente en cuanto el té se hubo terminado. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, quería saber todo lo que había ocurrido con su vida después de que ella se fue. Pero lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — su subconsciente la traicionó, sería tonto negar que en cuanto lo miró llegar su corazón no comenzó a latir con fuerza, y ahora necesitaba saber cuál sería el rumbo que él tomaría.

—Francia— respondió con seguridad— ahí esta Blaise. Acordamos que al terminar me iría con él—

—Comentaste en alguna sesión que él era italiano, porque Francia

—Ambos tenemos propiedades ahí que el ministerio no pudo embargar. Iré allá mientras decido bien que voy a hacer con mi vida a partir de ahora.

Y era cierto, Draco aún no tenía bien definido que es lo que iba a hacer con su vida, lo había hablado con Harry antes, no tenía estudios para tomar la carrera de medimago. Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar una escuela donde lo aceptaran.

—aun no me has dicho que fue lo que paso— paula descruzo la pierna girando su rostro para mirarlo— debo confesar que tu nota me dejo un poco descolocada.

Y claro que debía haber sido así, se dijo Draco. si el aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Miro hacia paula levantando la comisura de su boca en una mueca que intento ser una sonrisa, inicio el relato.

La expresión de Paula había pasado de asombro, ternura, enfado, desconcierto hasta el ultimo que era una extraña mezcla entre comprensión y compasión, y por mucho que Draco se esforzara por ocultarlo le molestaba de sobre manera que lo compadecieran.

—no necesito de tu com…

—lo sé, sé que lo odias, pero aceptar la compasión de alguien te ayuda, Draco. No bebes ser valiente todo el tiempo, de ves en cuando hay que dejarse tocar el alma.

Draco la miró con una frialdad genuina, que paula sintió literalmente helar su pecho.

—¡lo hice! y ¿que recibí a cambio? Una patada en el trasero. No solicite tu ayuda para que me trataras como aun paciente más. No seas mi psicomago durante los días que este aquí, solo se mi amiga— Paula asintió lentamente.

* * *

—¡Harry! —el llamado de Hermione fue como un susurro lejano. Que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo salir de ese trance. Sintió unos brazos cálidos envolverlo con cariño y supo que había estado llorando por la frialdad de su ropa al contacto con su amiga. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Las personas que estaban en el lugar miraban curiosos la situación. Hermione junto con Ron tuvieron que levantarlo para sacarlo de ahí. El moreno apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y corrió en dirección contraria. Justo hacia los ascensores del ministerio. Lo alcanzaron cuando el moreno estaba intimidando una joven mujer para que le dijera donde estaba el departamento de aurores y regulación de magia y tuvieron que volver a correr cuando Harry volvió a emprender la huida.

Llegaron justo cuando Harry le preguntaba a un sujeto de mediana estatura, rubio cenizo y cara de pocos amigos a donde iba a viajar Draco Malfoy.

El señor volteó a verlos con suspicacia y volvió a fijar su vista en el salvador.

—Esa información es clasificada. El señor Malfoy cumplió con todos los requisitos, su condena acabo en Inglaterra, tiene un mes para alistarse y salir del país o de lo contrario volverá a ser enjuiciado, pero es todo lo que puedo decirle, señor Potter. El contrato de confidencialidad que hacemos nos hace imposible decir la ubicación de los ex convictos.

—¡Pero yo soy él que venció a Voldemort de algo debe servir eso! — el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

—Harry, vendremos mañana y preguntaremos a alguien más. ¡Harry!

Contra su voluntad el moreno fue arrastrado fuera del ministerio, aun con lo molesto y desolado había determinación en su mirada y esa era la de encontrar a Draco Malfoy le costara lo que le costara. Pero los días habían pasado y las idas al ministerio cada vez lo deprimían más, nadie sabia sobre el paradero de Draco o simplemente no querían decirle, para cuando se cumplió el segundo mes y ya con las esperanzas por los suelos fue que mientras se hundía en su miseria una lechuza llego, a su la casa de los Weasly que donde actualmente se estaba quedando, y le entrego una carta donde solo tenía escrita una palabra.

 _Francia_

 **10/03/2019**

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo yo por acá.**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón, son ya dos años que deje esta historia. Espero que las personas que la seguían sigan apoyándome y espero que gente nueva me comente. En serio los comentarios son el alimento y las ganas de mejorar cada día.**

 **Tal vez piensen tres historias a la vez, bueno, si hay inspiración hay que tomarla porque luego se va y no regresa.**

 **Tal vez ya no valgan después de dos años, pero aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios.**

 **Kasandra: hola chica linda. Gracias por tus palabras y espero volver a leerte por acá.**

 **Lary: aquí está el segundo cap. ¡disfrútalo!**

 **Ángel: hola, tal vez el sí, llegue dos años tarde. Gracias**

 **Yuki: hola, tienes suerte, el cap ya lo estaba terminando. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Gracias a Ryho-sama, malac0783, parejachyca, anata yume, lunafp, eglechina. por sus comentarios.**


End file.
